Rumors Can Bring People Together
by MoonyMeg
Summary: SLASH HD.POST HBP. The war is over and Harry figures out his feelings towards Draco. An eventful first day back at Hogwarts.


Lee's Valentines story.

Rumor's Can Bring People Together.

By MoonyMeg

A tangle of bed sheets at the end of the dark emerald green bed, two lovers sit after a heated night. Neither knows exactly how they got there but they did and what a night it was for them. They sat in silence neither thinking about what went on. Harry leapt out of the bed in shock and collected his thoughts of what exactly happened.

The feast this year was larger then ever since everyone had something to celebrate. Many students had taken the previous year off to fight a dreadful war. This feast was about reunion to the students. It was a victory feast to some and the end of a harsh dictatorship for others. The students needed a chance to have some enjoyment after what will be now called the "Year of Darkness" or the "Second War" by those in the wizarding world. A year of confusion by the mass of muggles affected. The death toll was high and the mourning great. But for the survivors they learnt the importance of life and celebration. So tonight a celebration began.

"You are all so lucky to be sitting in the seats you are. You are lucky to be alive. You know how valuable a life can be so this year students, live life to its maximum. Bring love, friendship and family into your life. Have the best year follow your worst." Headmistress McGonagall told all of the students.

Harry zoned out through the rules and barely remembered to cheer as Hermione became Head Girl. He was busy, watching as the new Head Boy, a tall guy with white blonde hair came to the front. Harry had finally figured out that his obsession with his enemy wasn't hate it was love. He learned that lesson while seeing him battle, not being able to harm him. Harry tried extremely hard to take down his enemy but not a single curse could pass through his wand. He turned to the only one he knew would have answers, a bushy small girl named Hermione Granger. She told him the truth that in the magic realm one can not harm their love. It was impossible; this fact was what told her that she could never be with Ron. Harry was shocked at the new information but in the end it all came together.

So this year seeing him alive and well was different then when he saw him last. Draco was unconscious and laying, left for dead during the final battle. After killing the Dark Lord everything happened in a blur, rushed and he couldn't see what happened to Draco. So now he stared blankly at Draco until he noticed that he was staring back. Harry pulled out of his view. Soon the feast began and Harry started chatting with his friends with the occasional look toward slytherin.

"Wonder why he was staring at you, mate." Ron said while shoving his mouth full once again.

"Probably out of spite at all I've done since I was in this hall last." Harry replied. He still hadn't been able to get the courage to tell Ron about his sexuality. To be honest, Ron was homo-phobic. He almost died at the news that Seamus was gay. Harry didn't know the reaction he would have to learn that his best friend is too. Draco kept eyeing him though and he knew it was the right time.

"Ron. I need to tell you something. I am in love with Draco Malfoy."

Ron started to laugh and nearly spit out his food, "Great Joke!" and he continued to laugh. He noticed the serious expressions on his friends' faces and stopped. "You're… um… You're gay?" Ron said, with the food clearly out of his mouth and back on his plate.

"Yes he is." Hermione told him. Harry was a tad upset to talk after Ron's reaction.

"Well okay then Mate. I'm shocked, what can I say. How long have you known your… condition?" Ron asked. Ron was remaining rather calm considering his fear for anything and everything… well… gay.

"Well just right after the final battle. Remember how I couldn't duel Malfoy? It was because I couldn't curse him or hex him in any way. Hermione said it was some love protection thing." Harry explained. You could see on Ron's face that he was starting to understand what was going on.

"Oh my parents spoke of that. They said they can't harm each other and they can't hurt us unless it's out of discipline. I didn't know it worked on everyone." Ron stated.

"Yeah." Harry ended the conversion and they continued with their food. Unknown to them a Miss Padma Patil and a Miss Lavender Brown heard the conversion. Knowing them everyone knows they can't keep their mouths shut for a minute and soon enough word was getting out that the world's favorite hero was gay. Well actually by the end of the chain he was tri-sexual (men, women and Ponies). The 1st year Ravenclaw was a little shocked to hear about the ponies and almost cried thinking of her mare at home.

Luckily the gossipers didn't reveal the fact about Draco or maybe like Ron thought it was a complete joke so when the news traveled to the slytherin table no one knew about Harry's love. Draco was a little surprised at the news of the hero. "I always thought there was something more to him and Ron's friendship if you know what I mean." He said to Blaise. Inside Draco was fighting a battle. Now that he knew that Harry was gay was he going to do something with the passion inside for him? Of course not he thought and moved back to his dinner. It was soon after he caught Harry looking straight at him once again. This time Draco winked and smiled a little suggestively.

"Who was that for?" Crabbe asked.

"None of your business. Go back to stuffing your face." Draco told him.

"So did you all hear? The all powerful one is a homo!" Pansy nearly screeched as she parked herself into Draco's lap.

"Get off me you cow!"

"Drakie, you never talk to me like that!" Pansy yelled.

"I should have started long ago. Get away from me Parkinson." Draco yelled back making sure that the green-eyed boy a couple tables over could hear. Harry heard and only could wonder what was going on in Draco's head. He was always was nice to Pansy, for who didn't love their own personal whore? Unless…. No way had Harry thought to himself. Could Draco be gay? Was it really me that he winked at? This is to strange. Harry couldn't believe what was coming through his mind.

He quickly told his friends that he needed to use the bathroom and ran out of the hall. He had to collect his thoughts and being able to see Draco wouldn't help. So he stood in the main hall thinking about the possibilities. Well the winking had to be him or the person at the table in front or behind. Well the table in front was the Ravenclaws… Luna was sitting facing Draco. There was no way that he wanted her. And behind him was a scrawny little 4th year hufflepuff. Much too sweet and innocent for Draco's taste. So he started to think that it had to be him.

As Harry left, Draco was back in the Great Hall wondering what happened to his love. He got up from the table, not exactly sure what he would do when he got out there.

"Draco dear! Where are you going?" Pansy asked him.

"Out to torment Potter. I'll be back." _I think_… Draco thought to himself. He walked gracefully and confidently although inside he was a mess. He couldn't even collect the words to insult his lover with. That and he wondered if it was just the time to tell Harry how he felt…

"D..Dr… Draco." Harry stumbled on his words a little with the shock of him being there as he conceived naughty things about him in his head. "How… how are you?"

"What's the deal with you Potter? What makes you think that now that you've 'saved the world' you can call me by name? Are you getting soft now that everyone knows your gay?" Draco was hurt having to say these words that he didn't mean. He knew that appearances were everything and he couldn't just act like they were friends.

"What do you mean everyone knows?" Harry asked. He was alarmed at the idea of Draco knowing just how he felt when he was around. He felt lightheaded and his mind couldn't concentrate. How else would you think that he only barely passed 5th year potions?

"It's the talk of the feast. Our hero is a homo. I can see the headlines appearing now. All you need is to get your gay Latin lover Jose for photos."

"That was low even for you Malfoy. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean all I do is have hot gay sex. For your information I am quite in love with someone, who isn't gay. Well he wasn't last time I checked." Harry was really hurt by the words of Draco, and all he wanted to do then was to break down and cry. It was tough to act like he was shrugging it off.

"And who would this be?" Draco's voiced quavered in nervousness. He really wanted to know the answer even though he knew that it couldn't be him Harry was thinking of.

Harry had the sudden urge to jump Draco. Then he considered his options he had to keep calm. "Why would I want to tell you?"

"Because I'm gay too." Draco kept the calm look to his face. He had no idea but Pansy was standing behind him. She screeched and ran fast back to the feast to spread the news.

"Oh that must suck, Malfoy. You lie to get info out of me and now everyone is going to think that you are a Homo too."

"I wasn't lying." Draco stated.

"Prove it." Harry tested. He didn't know exactly what to expect but he definitely liked the results. Draco had moved forward fairly close to Harry. He tilted his head down slowly and kissed him softly but firmly. The message was given to Harry. The feeling of Draco's lips on his was too incredible for him not to think it was real. The kiss ended leaving both parties speechless.

"I love you." Draco said softly.

"I love you too." Harry replied. "I think we should leave here. The feast is almost over, and I think that I might have to help Ron get the 1st years to the common room safely."

The couple left each other and headed back to the feast. The plates were soon clearing and the conversion was light and cheerful. Hermione told Harry and Ron that she had to go find her dorm with Draco so she wouldn't see them until tomorrow. Both boys nodded their heads and wrangled the first years to bring them. After everyone had arrived safely Harry got up and moved to his room. It wasn't late but Harry needed a few moments to himself. He was reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for the 6th time when he heard a tap at the window. It was a beautiful eagle owl carrying a note. Harry took it and read it quickly.

"Meet me tonight? My dorm is behind the painting of Reese the Great on 5th floor, west corridor. I told HG already. She's thrilled by the way. Please come for some fun…"

Harry quickly shot out of bed and put on his invisibility cloak. Before you knew it he was at the painting. He tapped lightly at it.

"Hullo Harry!" Hermione greeted warmly. "The green door on the left."

Harry took a look around the beautiful room before him. He knew that the Heads had it better off but this room was incredible. The colors were rich and the warmth filled the room. It was defiantly the best room in the castle. He headed through the door to see Draco there in his bed naked from the waist up.

Harry remembered everything that happened after that….


End file.
